A Goomba's Life
by Nookman8
Summary: A storized version of "First Person Goomba". Nothing much else to say except I hope you enjoy this sad tale of a innocent goomba.


**After watching First Person Goomba, I decided to make this. Also, some parts are made up so there is some imagination in it. Anyway, enjoy! **

Here I was, World 1-1 with another goomba who was talking to a piranha plant. Why I was there, you ask? I was working with Bowser so I could destroy _him_, the one who took my father's life.

Then, a green koopa shell whizzed past us, with the other goomba jumping out of the way. And then, I saw _him_, who was jumping up to hit a ? block.

Remembering my training, I ran at _him_, hoping I would succeed at killing him.

But then, _he_ hopped above me, with _his_ brown boot about to hit my face. My life literally flashed past my eyes.

There was a flash and I was suddenly in my crib in a blue room. On my left was my dad, a regular goomba who had a light brown top hat and a black mustache, and my mom, a pink goomba who had a purple hat on her head.

The two looked happily over me.

There was another flash and I was at my school's local soccer field with two friends of mine, Goombario, a goomba with a blue cap, and Luke, a Lakitu who loved wearing black suits. (50 cookies for whoever gets one of the references and 100 for whoever can get both of them)

Luke had a soccer ball in his hands and Goombario was apparently the goalie. A second later, the lakitu dropped the ball and I kicked with all my might, causing it to hit Goombario and bounce off him to hit Luke, which made him fall of his cloud into the bushes.

All of a sudden, I was back home in the living room, playing "Super Bowser Kart" for the SNES when Dad came in. I paused the game, wondering why my father interrupted my game.

He changed the input which my game was replaced with a commercial, but not just any commercial. It was from King Koopa himself. It was apparently about the army and that the king wanted goombas to join it.

Next thing I knew, Mom and I were at a bus station, waving good-bye to our father who was leaving for the war. I would never see him again.

Then, I was in college or just regular school, with Professor Frankly teaching us about us to walk back and forth in case of Bowser's needs. I looked around and saw Goombario snoozing away. I looked to my right to see a "hot" girl with a red bow. She winked at me and I blushed.

We were at our first date, near Cheep Cheep Lagoon, with beautiful Cheep Cheep's hopping out of the gorgeous water. I looked at Bella, the goomba I saw in class, and we puckered our lips.

Once again, next thing I knew, we were at our wedding, where Bella slowly stepped back after giving me the kiss.

The two of us had a son (Called him Jr.) and we traveled the globe together. We even went to Rio!

Later, we were watching our son play "Bowser Kart 8" for the Wii U when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see my now elderly mother sobbing.

The two of us were in a graveyard, slowly lowering my father to underneath the earth. I looked around to see tons of goomba graves. Then, I knew what had to be done.

I boarded a bus which was heading towards war. My wife and son were waving goodbye outside.

Next, I was in a training field with a cardboard setup of _him_ in front of us. I looked to either sides of me. There was a Whomp, crushing the cardboard and two Hammer Bros. throwing their hammers at the setup.

Also next to me was the goomba I mentioned earlier. I looked back in front of me and started running towards the standup, ultimately destroying it while the other goomba got a bruise on his forehead from ramming straight through his _him._

We were on a airship, about to jump off it to World 1-1. I looked backwards to see a Monty Mole giving us a signal to jump. We did as told and I bounced off the ship, the wind filling my ears.

A parachute finally came up and I slowly floated done towards Earth, seeing a coin heaven while doing so.

And so, it comes back to now. And because of _him_ and a single stomp, I am now with my father.


End file.
